


Cormoran B. Strike

by LapaoWan



Series: C.B. Strike - comic version characters [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapaoWan/pseuds/LapaoWan
Summary: I draw using Paint Studio Pro. I'm trying to stick to the book's descriptions of the characters, although it's hard not to be visually influenced by the TV series.My style is a mixture of manga and comics. Hope you like it.I look forward to your comments and suggestions.:-)P.S. English is not my native language, I am Italian. So please forgive me if there is any mistakeP.S.S. If you want to see more of my art take a look at my page on Deviantart:Lapaowan
Series: C.B. Strike - comic version characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659292
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Cormoran B. Strike

  


**Author's Note:**

> I draw using Paint Studio Pro. I'm trying to stick to the book's descriptions of the characters, although it's hard not to be visually influenced by the TV series.  
> My style is a mixture of manga and comics. Hope you like it.  
> I look forward to your comments and suggestions.  
> :-)
> 
> P.S. English is not my native language, I am Italian. So please forgive me if there is any mistake
> 
> P.S.S. If you want to see more of my art take a look at my page on Deviantart: [ Lapaowan ](https://www.deviantart.com/lapaowan)


End file.
